


“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

by rouyn



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyn/pseuds/rouyn
Summary: Cormoran started, eyes darting from the screen of his laptop up to the door of the inner office.  Robin was standing in the doorway, done up in her coat and scarf, her cheeks still a little rosy from the cool morning air.  In her hands was a tray with a couple takeaway coffees from their favourite café down the street.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

Cormoran started, eyes darting from the screen of his laptop up to the door of the inner office. Robin was standing in the doorway, done up in her coat and scarf, her cheeks still a little rosy from the cool morning air. In her hands was a tray with a couple takeaway coffees from their favourite café down the street.

Sparing a half second to appreciate how cozy Robin looked, Cormoran then surveyed his surroundings: he was sat on the floor and using his desk as a back rest, his prosthetic off and legs outstretched, laptop on his lap, and sea of folders and papers spread out about him.

“Oh, uh, the desk was starting to get overrun with these papers,” he waved a hand at them. “Been doing a lot of back and forth between documents. Needed to spread out a bit.” He decided to leave out the bit where he was slightly regretting his choice: the floor was hard and slightly uncomfortable.

“Ah,” Robin responded, starting to unwind the scarf from around her neck, and then she smirked. “Well, I better not hear any whining later.”

“Whining?” Cormoran frowned. “I don’t whine, when do I ever–”

“Last night? _Oh Robin_ ,” she started to imitate. “ _My lower back’s a bit sore, mind giving it a little massage._ Or what about last week? _Thigh’s a bit iffy, could I get a little rub? Mm, that’s good…a little higher if you don’t mind…_ ”

Cormoran smirked. “You know, now that you mention it, I think I’ve got a bit of a headache…”

Robin had strolled to the desk, pulled one of the coffees from the tray and held it down for Cormoran to grab, making sure to give him her best disproving glare. He took the coffee from her with one hand and, before she could pull her hand away, he grabbed it with his other and gave the back of it a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

“Mhm,” was Robin’s only response, but her expression softened, the corners of her mouth curling up for a little smile. 

With a final squeeze, he let go of her hand and turned back to his laptop. Robin did not move away from the desk, opting to instead pick up her own coffee and lean against the desk.

Robin watched Cormoran for a couple minutes, noting how focused he was on the report currently open on his laptop screen. _He has been up late the last few nights, going through all this paperwork,_ she thought to herself. She supposed it wasn’t too much of a stretch if he was feeling a headache…

With a huff and shake of her head, she lowered her hand to his head and began to comb her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. She heard him give a satisfied sigh, watched him lean to the side and rest his head on the side of her thigh.

Robin knew she had her own work to be getting on with but found she could not pull herself away. Work could wait until she had finished her coffee at least. Perhaps they could even sneak in a little mid-morning snuggle as well… 


End file.
